


That's How It Works, That's How You Kiss The Girl

by Halfbloodnation



Series: Miraculous Luck [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, FINALLY YOU GUYS!, adrienette - Freeform, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodnation/pseuds/Halfbloodnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all you Miraculous Luck readers of mine- you're welcome ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How It Works, That's How You Kiss The Girl

Adrien Agreste had never kissed a girl. He was 17 years old, and not once had he ever kissed a girl. Maybe it was because his busy lifestyle didn’t warrant any time for a relationship, or because he just hadn’t found the right person. But oh-… He hadn’t had any clue how much he was missing out till now. Now his lips pressed against Marinette’s and every thought in his head was wiped away as she kissed him back, her soft hands tightening around his neck as she pulled herself closer.

There was no way every kiss anyone had would feel like this, Adrien knew it must just be her. Her intoxicating scent, and her soft dark locks, and the way small noises escaped from the base of her throat as lips and bodies moved together in a beautiful harmony. He couldn’t have told you the time, or the place, and he was beginning to forget his own name as she slowly pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red. Her hair was mussed where his hands had buried in it, and her mouth was parted in shock, though the kiss had gone on for a good minute.

He wasn’t sure what to say- or even do as she stared back at him expectantly. So he just let his instincts take over. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around her, slowly moving her closer to his side as she relaxed against him. He grinned, looking down at her. The night air blew across their faces, causing her hair to sweep across her eyes. He tucked it back behind her ear with his thumb, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you for that Marinette. It was… completely amazing.” His lips were stretched into the biggest smile of his life as he leaned his head against hers. Marinette reached out and took his hand in her own, interlocking their fingers.

“I really like you, Adrien.” Those breathtaking blue eyes met his again and he almost had to look away to keep from pulling her close to kiss her again.

“Good. Because I really like you too.” He winked and pecked her soft pink lips, leaning back against the blanket.

Adrien Agreste really liked Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chat Noir really liked Ladybug. Adrien and Chat were the same person. And Adrien was completely, and royally screwed.


End file.
